


Lie

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Down The Gutter Drain [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4: Episode 1.<br/>I couldn't help but put a drabble down of my thoughts (to be interpeted as "Dean") after watching the newest episode. I don't know if this will continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

It was almost too damned ironic – in that sarcastically amusing sort of way Sam often accused him of, not the hell as a vacationing afterlife way – which Dean had lived through. Apparently for four months, which, contrary to what his brother thought, he did remember – he only had to have a moment alone and a mirror to look into before it started to bleed through. It didn't matter. Things had changed, and some things…some things had stayed the same.

His little brother had been a pawn of a demon high up the food chain. Still has something, probably, about him that didn't make him "normal". That didn't matter to Dean as much as he thought it would. There was, apparently, a God. It didn't seem to matter if he didn't believe in God, because God sure as hell believed in him. Or at least enough to send an angel (he didn't quite buy that bit, might be a fallen angel) to pull him out of the Pit.

Point was, he was "saved", and now God – of the angel – wanted a favor.

Dean could understand that, he was grateful enough to maybe go along with it. At least for a little while, as long as they didn't ask him to have "faith" or get religious; he was not warrior of God. Funny, though, that he had always thought God didn't need a hunter or a man to do things the way he wanted them done. Didn't need to ask, God as Dean understood it, was supposed to do whatever he did without anyone needing to help him do his work.

That scared Dean. Not that he might be needed to do his job – he'd been raised a hunter – it was all he knew how to do. It was for how long. Maybe he couldn't die. He'd been afraid, shaking in his boots ever since he'd dared slap a demon and gotten away with it. Power got to his head then, it had been a rush. Like he couldn't die…he'd almost wanted what had happened with burning eyes to kill him, just so he'd know what he was dealing with.

What sort of monster had yanked him from the Pit? God…or some sort of twisted Fallen Angel?

Maybe things had got so bad on Earth, because of what he and Sam had done opening Demon Gates, that cleaning up that mess needed a hand with, well, God. Dean didn't think so, somehow it all felt too personal. Why him? Why not some other poor sob?

Dean was afraid of that answer.

Maybe it had to do with Sammy.

His little brother had gotten better at lying, but Dean suspected that his special abilities had only gotten stronger. Would bet so, if betting likely was not frowned on by angels – fallen – or not.


End file.
